conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Smokołaki
﻿'Smokołaki' - istoty podobne do smoków i człowieków, często zmiennokształtne. Smokołaki księżycowe o pięciu duszach z Kumerif Mają człowieka, który czuwa w dzień, smoka i dwie boczne głowy, które czuwają w nocy i ducha smoka, który budzi się w czasie pełni. Przy tym w czasie pełni nie stają się senni i tradycyjnie świętują. Oddychają pod wodą. Wymaga to udziału smoka. U dorosłych robi to przez sen, ale kiedy niemowlęta wpadną do wody, zmieniają się w smoka, a jeżeli nie mogą się wynurzyć przez wiele godzin, zasypiają tak jak my zachowując smoczą postać - mówią, że to wygląda, jakby ktoś umarł. Ale nigdy nie słyszano, żeby jakiś smokołak utonął. Smokołaki te wyróżniają się brakiem precyzji w mowie (czy w swoim języku, czy w obcych), a przy tym rzadko spotykają kogoś, kto nie należy do ich rasy. Dlatego jeżeli już spotkają na przykład człowieka, potrafią zagadywać go przez całą noc, dopytując się, dlaczego nie śpi. Ponadto mylą słowa "dzień" i "noc", "dzień dobry" i "do widzenia" itp. Przykładowa rozmowy: - Dlaczego nie śpisz? - Przeszkadzasz mi. - Twój smok jest chory? - Nie mam smoka. - Jak to? A masz głowę? - Przecież widać. - Nie widzę. Schowała się? - Tu. - To jest twoja lewa głowa, czy prawa? - Mam tylko jedną głowę. - A gdzie twoja głowa. - Mówię, że tu. - Ale twoja własna. - To jest moja własna głowa. - Aha. A masz w ogóle przyjaciół? - Mam. - A gdzie oni są? - Nie wiem. - Jak to możliwe? Nie czuwasz, kiedy śpią? - Radzą sobie sami. - Zaraz. A może jesteś prawdziwym człowiekiem. - Dlaczego nie? Co to jest prawdziwy człowiek? - Taki, który nie ma głowy ani ducha. - Przecież mam głowę. ... - Twój przyjaciel to też prawdziwy człowiek? - Co to jest prawdziwy człowiek? - Prawdziwy człowiek to taki, który nie ma przyjaciół. Do bardziej znanych smokołaków należą * Bykaht vel Mroszkyne (bɯkɑħt mɾoʂkɯne) - rekordzista opętania * mądry wódz Karaftemił (kɑʀɑftɤmiʟ) * jego córka Krafkrynge (kʀɑfqɾɯɴge) * Harbazwualaź (ħɑʁbɑzvuʕɑlɑʑ) - dziewczynka, której smok, w przeciwieństwie do bocznych głów i człowieka, lubi nurkować przez całą noc * Chtepsiorydgaż (χtepɕoɾidɢɑʐ) - mały chłopiec, którego smok lubi ziemniaki * ksiądz z jego wioski, Wgorzołkyfme (vɢɔʀzoʟkɯfme) Język Język pośredni między fleksyjnym a alternującym. Szyk SOV, w zdaniach pytających VSO. Podmiot można pominąć. Prawdopodobnie został zaporzyczony dawno temu od człowieków zamieszkujących sąsiednie krainy, co tłumaczy pewną część nieprecyzyjności. Pisownia i wymowa Pismo - abdżad, litery połączone, samogłoski - znaki diakrytyczne. Jako transkrypcji używam tu po prostu alfabetu IPA. Plik:Smokołaki pismo.jpg Głoski: : m l n ŋ ʀ ɾ ɴ ʟ : t d ʂ ʐ ħ ʕ x ɣ k ɡ q ɢ χ ʁ s z p b ɕ ʑ f v : æ e o ɑ ɤ i ɔ u ɯ Ściśle biorąc /e/ to e̞, a /ɤ/ to ɤ̞. W odmianie szczególne wymiany dotyczą ostatnic grup spółgłosek * udź - udźwięcznienie * → ** q ɢ → k ɡ ** χ ʁ → x ɣ ** ʟ → l ** ʂ ʐ → s z Czasowniki 2 typy odmiany, 26 form, do tego imiesłowy bierne teraźniejsze i perfektu, odmienne jak przymiotniki Rolę trybu przypuszczającego pełni imperfekt : opcjonalnie :* mɔ - po jeżeli :* ħɤħ - zdanie życzeniowe Rzeczowniki Cztery typy odmiany (od żywiołów), cztery rodzaje (męski żywotny, żeński żywotny, męski nieżywotny, żeński nieżywotny) niezależne od odmiany W liczbie mnogiej brak rodzajów. Przypadki # Mianownik (nominatyw) # Dopełniacz (genityw) # Biernik (akuzatyw) # Ablatyw # Miejscownik (lokatyw) # Prepozytyw I # Prepozytyw II Zasady dodawania samogłosek * |o| -> |o| (pominąć pierwsze) * ||o|| -> |o|o|| * ||o| -> |o|o| * |o|| -> |o|o| Przy odejmowaniu w razie zbyt trudnych zbitek zbitek powtórzyć samogłoskę Przymiotniki Jeden typ odmiany, przez rodzaje, przypadki i liczby. D. l.m. pełni rolę przysłówka. Przymiotnik zawsze przed rzeczownikiem. Liczebniki : 1. fʟæv : 2. teŋs : 3. peʁb : 4. ɡvɯɾ : 5. xom : 6. ɕʀɤʂɔ : 7. ʐɯɢzɯl : 8. ɡʑɔmu : 9. zbiŋɑ : 10. ɴɑd : 11. : 12. : 13. : 14. : 15. : 16. : 17. : 18. : 19. : 20. : 21. : 22. : 23. : 24. : 25. : 26. : 27. : 28. : 29. : 30. : 40. : 50. : 60. : 70. : 80. : 90. : 99. : 100. (rzeczownik żn) Liczebniki nieodmienne Zaimki Dzierżawcze: * ħeso - mój * χeʕo - twój * χeŋo - nasz * χɑdeŋko - wasz * ɾemo - jego * vɑʀeʟo - jej * keʂo - jego/jej nieżyw. * ɴedo - ich Odmiana jak przymiotniki Ojcze nasz Plik:Smokołaki Ojcze nasz.jpg : χeŋo keɾpiŋɑχ pfɤ ʁepksuɾm meɕevi : nasz-mż ojciec ten w-niebie jesteś : χeʕob qɾiɴtɑʟ pɑfqeʕɤʕŋ : twój-B.-żn imię-B. święć : χeʕɤ ʂofpiqʀɑħ mosqeɡzɤɾɣ : twój-mn królestwo przyjdź : χeʕɤ miʂtixkibmɑʟt ɾɑmeɣo : twój-mn wola bądź : ħɾɔŋ ʁepksuɾm ɢʕɑ mɑmɑ pʀɯmɑtu diɕ : jak w-niebie tak i ziemia-B. na : χeŋob bʀigʑenmob bʁunpiʐɑʟ meʐdul χoŋ kɔ tefʀɤʁn : nasz-B.-żn powszedni-żn chleb-B. dzisiaj my-P2. do daj (przeoczone) : mɑmɑ χɤŋof vʀumqislæz χoŋ kɔ mɑnidel : i nasi-B. winy-B. my-P2. do odpuść : ɢʕɑ ħɾɔŋ mɑmɑ χtuŋ χeŋɔq vʀumqusluzoʂ kɔ mɑndelɤ : tak jak i my nasi-P2. winowajcy-P2. do odpuszczamy : χeteŋ xumsɑnkiqi kɔ neʂ fɔksɑlinebeɢ : my-B. pokusa-P2. do nie prowadź : ɡɾedʑ χeteŋ flɤnkɔtʂɤʁz ʂkɑvineʁ : ale my-B. od-złego-mn zbaw : ʀɑbikɯni : prawdziwie Kategoria:Urząd kontroli nad chaosem